esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Prefaectus Order
The''' Prefaectus Order''' are a monastic peacekeeping organization of warrior scholars. It is an elite fighting force that serves as the primary police and intelligence organization of the Esmeraldan Empire. It was created by King Labelle I in 4605 following the War of the Great Houses to help determine the line of succession and not maintain order. House Labelle was integral in The Prefecture's foundation, and continues to patronize the order. Members of the order are known as Prefects or more specifically Master Prefects, Prefects or Sub-Prefects depending on their level of seniority. Their primary role is to serve as a police force for the empire, answerable only to the Emperor and/or their local liege lord. Their role is to interpret the laws set down by the Consilium and administer justice with an extreme lack of prejudice. Their role combines those of police officer, judge, jury and even executioner. As a secondary role, they serve as the intelligence organization for the empire. The order keeps very close tabs on all citizens to ensure loyalty. They are are greatly respected and feared by all. Prefects also hear civil cases, where they try compensation claims, libel, slander, divorce, alimony and small claims matters. The Prefects are a secular organization, not a religious order, though they do swear sacred oaths to follow the duties and restrictions of the government, with imperial law superseding any local laws set down by regional governments. They are an egalitarian institution whose members must give up their right to any inheritance and take an oath forbidding taking on any spouse or to parent children. However, their oaths do not require them to be celibate as all members of the order are sterilized upon taking their vows. Members of the order officially abandon all previous allegiances or titles when they take the oath to join the order, leaving no distinction between members who were formerly common-born or noble-born. High-ranking members of the order often serve as advisers to lords in the empire and to prominent military leaders. The Prefects themselves are not above the law – a violation that would earn an ordinary citizen a minor penalty would result in a death sentence for a Prefect. Corruption is nearly unheard of among its members. They are devoutly committed to the rule of law and protection of the empire. The leader of Prefaectus Order is known as the Prefect-Patris. They have the sole authority to determine the new Emperor when the position is vacated, within the rule of law. History Originally, the royal house of the empire was House Tull and the title of King was hereditary one specific to them. In 4594, King Tull III (Brian Tull) died unexpectedly without issue and the line of succession within the house itself was highly disputed. A civil conflict among the leaders of the nine noble houses erupted known as the War of the Great Houses to determine a new ruler. At the conclusion of the war, an alliance led by House Seko emerged victorious. In an effort to avoid the situation occurring again in the future the Prefaectus Order was established by the new King Labelle I (Jason Labelle) to be an impartial organization dedicated to maintaining the rule of law and proper succession of the throne. The law created at that time states that the new King (later Emperor) is selected by the head of the head of the Prefaectus Order. The person selected must be a member of an Esmeraldan noble house and they may not be a direct issue of the previous monarch. Preference must be given to the reigning Viceroy, however the Chancellor of the previous monarch is permitted to make an alternative recommendation if they see fit. In time, the Prefaectus Order evolved from a peacekeeping force into the primary police organization of the nation. Their interpretation of the rule of law is seen as incorruptible and their organization has remained one of the most important aspects of keeping that Empire cohesive ever since. Recruitment Serving in the order is considered to be a great honour and a sign of selfless devotion to the protection of the empire and its people. Prefects are the product of many years' of training and psychological conditioning. Training generally begins in young adulthood but a person of any age can choose to become initiates as long as they have no spouse or children. As a first step, initiates are enrolled in a series of rigorous academic and martial art classes, which can last up to six months. Candidates may leave training voluntarily at any time. They must prove to be proficient with both the mind and body. If they satisfy the instructors academic requirements in class, they must prove one's knowledge during an unannounced test of the Prefaectus Code. A vital part of the teachings, the Code is reviewed typically everyday during meditation or class. If an Initiate did not memorize the mantra, then they would no longer be considered for membership. Initiates who pass this phase are then taken immediately on a training mission into the wastelands, to test their abilities to adapt under extreme conditions; fatalities are common. Even if they survive this training mission, a senior Prefect will assess their performance and determine if they are worthy of membership. The failure rate is extremely high. For the final test, initiates are assigned to perform a specific yet simple task, such as solving a judicial case or providing aid to a citizen in need. The test is designed to test self-discipline. If they pass this test, they are then offered the opportunity to take their vows. Vows Prefects swear to protect the empire and the rule of the law above all else. They pledge to be just, courageous, honourable and true to their word. After taking the vows, members cannot own any property, inherit title, marry, or parent children. Candidates are also encouraged (but not required) to sever ties left with their families and/or house. They are also sterilized to prevent offspring from occurring. Training Before becoming fully fledged members of the order, cadet Prefects (called Prefetans) usually must spend seven years (or, exceptionally, five years) under the tutelage of a Sub-Prefect or Prefect, where they receive intensive combat training, study academics and undergo mental conditioning. During this apprenticeship period, unsupervised contact with outsiders is forbidden, in order to maintain the strictest discipline and mental conditioning. Organization Headquarters The headquarters of the order is The Prefecture, a complex devoted to higher learning and combat training, which is located in Esmeralda Prime. New initiates are trained at the Prefecture, and upon taking their vows, gain the title of Prefetan and are assigned to apprentice under a Sub-Prefect or Prefect. The entire order is ruled over by the Prefaectus Council who reside in the Prefecture. The Prefaectus Council The Prefaectus Council is the governing body of the entire Prefaectus Order. The council's decisions are final and to be respected by all Prefects. Membership on this body is limited to nine Archprefects at a time, with each member appointed by unanimous vote of the current members. The Prefect-Patris is considered the most senior member of the order, and is its personal representative to the Emperor. The Prefect-Patris is elected by the Prefaectus Council to personally advise the Emperor and serve in the Royal Court. Only the Prefaectus Council may select the Prefect-Patris and even the Emperor may not dismiss them or strip him or her of their title. Jurisdiction Each province of the empire is overseen by a Master Prefect, who in turn oversees the Prefects of each city-state, who in turn oversee any number of Sub-Prefects and Prefetans. Ranking Structure Known MembersCategory:Prefaectus OrderCategory:Government Prefect-Patris * Prefect-Patris Sroolet, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current head of the order. First Procyon to hold the title. * Prefect-Patris Jon Medici, former head of the order before abdicating to assume the role of Imperial Chancellor under Emperor Carpentier I. He now holds the rank of Archprefect since stepping down but does not hold a seat on the council. * Prefect-Patris {Jacob Manley}, predecessor of Jon Medici. Archprefect * Archprefect Thorburn Gully, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Judgment. The second highest ranking member of the order. * Archprefect Arnaud Buday, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of the Prefecture. Caretaker of The Prefecture. * Archprefect Topher Sands, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Records. The order's historian and scholar. * Archprefect Olga Garrod, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Secrets. Charged with acquiring intelligence. * Archprefect Tsisana Michaud, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Training. Charged with recruitment, training and pairing apprentices with masters. * Archprefect Carine Winther, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Wisdom. Charged with scientific and academic pursuits. * Archprefect Dayna Porsche, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Combat. Charged with maintaining the highest level of weaponry and martial art training for members. In times of war, the Master of Combat may be called to temporarily become the Master of Warcraft by the Royal Court and would assign members of the order to join in the war efforts in collaboration with the Prefect-Patris. * Archprefect Imre Quigg, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of Internal Review. Charged with investigations concerning its own members. * Archprefect Tijmen Pokorni, member of the Prefaectus Council and the current Master of the Imperial Guard. Commander of an elite unit of prefects charged with the protection of the Emperor and the rest of the Royal Court. Born as member of the guardian caste for House Carpentier. * Archprefect Tore Vavra, former Master of Wisdom on the Prefaectus Council and an apprentice to Jon Medici. Expelled from the order and now currently the criminal underworld figure known as Cide. Master Prefect * Master Prefect Horst Heijman, the current prefect of the Duchy of Esmeralda. * Master Prefect Rosaline Kohl, the current prefect of the Southern Duchy. * Master Prefect Gabriel Ikin, the current prefect of Datu. * Master Prefect Leigh Huber, the current prefect of the Boar Republic. * Master Prefect Lisa Prohaszka, the current prefect of the Berran Meritocracy. * Master Prefect Kevin Chamberlin, the former prefect of Datu. Actually Pamlico using an assumed identity. Prefect * Prefect Rebeccanne Frank, the current prefect of Esmeralda Prime. * Prefect Elsje Vander, the current prefect of Garbháin City. * Prefect Sarah Lenz, the current prefect of Labelle City. * Prefect Tina Aldenkamp, the current prefect of Sodraas. * Prefect Irmgard Strudwick, the current prefect of Seko City. Sub-Prefect * Sub-Prefect Kyle Rowan, an acolyte of The Prefecture. Secretly the vigilante known as Atlas. Assigned to Archprefect Arnaud Buday.